El Viaje
by Elizabeth Potter Granger
Summary: Primer fic,tiene tiempo,primera vez que lo subo aquí,HH...Dejan RR's y hay Epílogo!Cambio de nick:antes elizapotter130291


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Rowling y no gano nada haciendo este fanfic, sólo calmar mi fanatismo por Harry Potter.**

**RATING: G**

Capítulo 1: El "viaje"

Salió deprisa de su casa. Tenía que verla. Ni siquiera se molestó en darle comida a Hedwig; "Ella es muy inteligente, podrá alimentarse sola"-pensó. Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Harry Potter en esos momentos lo vería corriendo hacia una casa a 2 kilómetros de ahí. Y le habría aconsejado que tomara un taxi o fuera en su coche. Y que porque no se esperaba a que amaneciera, ya que era la una de la mañana. Pero Harry no había pensado en eso, tenía que decirle a ella lo mucho que la quería, ya que ella partiría a los Estados Unidos en la mañana, y era su última oportunidad de decírselo. No le gustó para nada el cómo se había enterado de aquello…

FLASHBACK

Era medianoche.

Harry, que ya se estaba preparando para irse a la cama, después de una ardua tarde en el departamento de Aurores, escuchó el teléfono. Como estaba tan cansado, decidió hacerle caso osimo al teléfono, pero el teléfono seguía sonando y sonando.

-¡Dios¿Porqué tanta insistencia? OK, ya voy-dijo Harry.

Pasó por el espejo, y el espejo le devolvió la mirada. Específicamente, un hombre de 23 años le devolvió la mirada. –"Un hombre que aunque venció a Lord Voldemort, no puede decirle lo que siente a su mejor amiga"- pensó Harry. El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió y escucho la voz de Ron.

-Hola Ron, escucha, hoy tuve un día muy…-empezó Harry.

-Hola Harry, perdona que interrumpa tu sermón, pero necesito decirte algo que me dijo Ginny.

-Dime pues, pero que sea algo urgente.

-¡Ja! Claro que lo es.

-Entonces dime rápido-dijo Harry, empezando a exasperarse.

-Bueno, es que…

-Ajá.

-HermionesevaalosEstadosUnidosmañana-dijo Ron muy rápido, pero Harry lo entendió.

-¿QUÉ?

-Si, tienes que hacer algo Harry, a Ginny no le hizo caso…-empezó Ron, pero Harry ya le había colgado.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y por lo preocupado que sonaba Ron, tenía que detenerla, o al menos intentarlo.

Llegó a la casa de Hermione y se encontró con las luces de su cuarto y de la cocina prendidas. Tenía que hacerlo, dejar de ser un hombre cobarde y portarse como un Gryffindor. Tocó a la puerta y una chica castaña con rizos le abrió la puerta.

-¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí? Son las dos de la…-empezó Hermione, pero Harry la cortó.

-Hermione, no hay tiempo de hablar, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Bueno, dímelo, pero pasa- dijo Hermione abriendo totalmente la puerta y dejándolo pasar.

Entraron a la acogedora casa de Hermione. Tenía un toque minimalista que le encantaba, así como le encantaba su dueña.

-Bueno Harry, dime lo que me ibas a decir-dijo Hermione.

"Hasta en estos momentos, con su bata puesta y sus rizos alborotados, se ve hermosa"-pensó Harry.

-OK, Hermione, yo debo decirte algo…

-Ajá.

-Se trata de tu viaje…

-¿Qué via…-empezó Hermione confundida.

-Por favor, Hermione, no me interrumpas, no puedo dejar que te vayas a los Estados Unidos, por favor quédate, porque…porqueyoteamoymegustaríaquefuerasminovia-dijo Harry sonrojado.- ¿Qué dices?

Hermione se quedó inmóvil y no dijo nada por un periodo de dos minutos hasta que de sus labios salieron las palabras que Harry no pensó oír en ese momento:

- ¿De qué viaje hablas Harry? Yo no me voy a ningún lado- dijo Hermione confundida.

- ¿Qué? Pero Ron me dijo que tú te ibas hoy a Estados Unidos-dijo Harry confundido.

-¿Yo?-dijo una confusa Hermione

Harry cada vez se sentía más tonto.

Y de pronto comprendió el plan de Ron.

- Hermione, no me digas que vine corriendo 2 kilómetros a las dos de la mañana para declararte mis sentimientos y para detenerte de un viaje que, según Ron, ibas a realizar hoy.

Está bien, no te lo digo-dijo Hermione.

Harry se quedó atónito, le había dicho a Hermione que la amaba y que quería que fuera su novia, y todo por creerle a Ron.

Debía matar a Ron.

Tenía que hacerlo pagar por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Harry…-dijo Hermione-eso de que me amas… ¿Es cierto? O ¿Sólo lo dijiste porque me iba a ir?-finalizó con un deje de decepción en su voz, o eso percibió Harry.

Era ahora o nunca.

- No, -dijo Harry-No Hermione, todo lo que te dije es cierto, te lo repito, te amo y me encantaría que fueras mi novia… ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Harry temeroso.

Pero no recibió una respuesta oral. Lo que recibió fue algo que había esperado desde que tenía dieciséis años: un beso de la chica que amaba. No supo por cuanto tiempo duraron así, sólo lo suficiente para transmitirse todo el amor.

Cuando se separaron, Harry le susurró a Hermione:

- Recuerdame matar a Ron cuando amanezca.

**FIN**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola! Me llamo Eliza y bueno, como podrán notar este es mi primer fic,ya tiene un poco de tiempo que lo hice pero, es la primera vez que lo subo aquí,así que espero que les guste y ya saben:tomatazos,amenazas de:"no vuelvas a escribir o te mato", o sólo decirme hola, apreten ese botoncito que dice GO! y lo sabré de inmediato ! Bueno este fic se lo dedico a todos los chavos y chavas HHr y a los de el foro de "La Pareja De El Fénix" donde este fic tuvo muy buenas críticas...graxx Aiosami,Monik,Liz,Lothus,Karla (Aiko),Yovanna Watson gracias por dejarme RR's en LPDF! Ahora si lo digo: este fic tiene epílogo,no muy padre pero lo tiene y si lo quieren sólo dejen RR's! Ya saben, piquenle al botoncito donde dice GO! y listo!**

**Cuidense,**

**Eliza**


End file.
